The present invention relates to a pressure sensor, a transmitter unit that has the pressure sensor, and a tire condition monitoring apparatus that has the transmitter.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-94468 discloses a structure of a pressure sensor unit, in which a pressure sensor is adhered to a lead terminal that also functions as a shielding member. The pressure sensor is three-dimensionally covered by the lead terminal. This structure prevents the pressure sensor from being affected by outside electromagnetic fields and thus allows the pressure sensor to accurately measure a pressure.
However, in the apparatus disclosed in the above publication, the pressure sensor is three-dimensionally covered with the lead terminal, which also functions as a shielding member. This increases the size of the pressure sensor unit, which includes the shielding member. In other words, the structure of the publication cannot reduce a size of a pressure sensor unit that includes a shielding member.